


Three of a Kind

by skargasm



Series: Abandon All Hope All Ye Who Enter or however that goes [23]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanart, LiveJournal Prompt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: A prompt from Livejournal Community Nekid-Spike:You choose three images, all het, all slash or a mixture of them. Authors will use the images/screencaps they choose to write 3 drabbles (one for each image). Artists for the three images you choose you will create 3 sets of 3 icons (3 per image for a total of 9 icons).Stories A-Z Prompts: G, M & P
Relationships: Angel/Spike (BtVS), Rupert Giles/Spike, Xander Harris/Spike
Series: Abandon All Hope All Ye Who Enter or however that goes [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/131232
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	Three of a Kind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EustasiaVye13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EustasiaVye13/gifts).



[ ](https://imgur.com/cuaCbmU)

**Misunderstanding ⟫ Spike/Angel**

“What’s got you in such a bloody awful mood? I woulda thought you’d be all perky and what-not, what with getting your end away last night!” Spike faced Angel, waiting to hear what the big lug had to say. He’d been feeling really great too – nothing like a good rogering to blow away the cobwebs so to speak. He’d thought they’d reach some kind of understanding but Angel had been in an extremely foul mood ever since he got into the office.

“Why were you gone when I woke up this evening?” Angel replied, frowning.

“What?” Spike was confused.

“You must have run out as soon as the sun went down! Are you ashamed of me or – what we did?” Angel backed Spike up against the wall, staring down at him intently. “I know that in the past it wasn’t always – _consensual_ – what happened between us, but I thought last night was different.”

“God, you’re such a big-girls’ blouse sometimes!” Spike replied, realising what the problem was. “Did you think I’d done the walk o’shame or summat?” From Angel’s expression, that was exactly what he’d thought. “Come here you daft pillock!” 

He pulled Angel’s head down and kissed him passionately.

* * *

**Git! ⟫ Spike/Giles**

“What the bloody hell does a vamp have to do to get some peace?!” Spike growled, yanking open the door to his crypt, shocked into silence by the appearance of Giles. “What the – “

“Ah, Spike – I was wondering if you had a moment,” Giles said, pulling his glasses off his face and cleaning them with his handkerchief. Unable to think of a reasonable protest, Spike stepped back and allowed his fellow Englishman to enter. The completely unexpected – but not unwelcome – kiss Giles had laid on him that evening before running away had pretty much made him think the whole of Sunnydale had gone mad, and he’d expected Giles to repress the entire thing, not turn up on his doorstep.

“What do you need a moment with me for?” he finally said when it became obvious Giles wasn’t going to speak first.

“I felt that I should speak to you about what occurred this evening,” Giles finally said, still avoiding Spike’s gaze. “I completely understand that you were under the same spell as the rest of us and I wanted to clear up any misunderstandings that might have arisen.”

“Oh my God, Watcher, will you just spit it out! I get it – you’re back to being your normal repressed eunuch self, blah blah – big mistake – I get it!” Spike spat out, more than accustomed to being rejected.

Giles looked stunned for a moment before finally meeting Spike’s gaze.

“Wait a moment – are you saying that if I hadn’t – that what happened wasn’t completely repugnant to you?” Before Spike could figure out what the other man was saying, Giles had pulled him into his arms and laid a kiss on him. 

He pulled back slightly and muttered “You can be such a daft git sometimes!” before leaning in for another kiss.

* * *

**Plaything ⟫ Spike/Xander**

“Spike! SPIKE! Come back!”

“NO! I’ve had enough!!” Spike stumbled as Xander grabbed him by the shoulder and shoved him into the wall outside the Magic Box. “What?”

“I said I’ll tell them and I will – I just – “

“I’ve heard all of this before and I’m sick of it! I’m just some ruddy plaything for you – some little walk on the wild side before you settle down with some daft Sunnydale bint and crank out a few crotch-goblins!” He brushed Xander’s hands away, wincing as the chip gave him a warning zap. “I may be love’s bitch, Xander, but that doesn’t mean I’m stupid!”

He turned as the Slayer and Red came out of the Magic Box, closely followed by Tara, Dawn and Giles.

“You better let me go otherwise they’ll wanna know what’s going on!” he muttered angrily.

“I don’t care – “

“Yes, you bloody well do! Otherwise, you would have said something to them over the last six months! But you haven’t – and you won’t.” Xander’s shoulders slumped in defeat and Spike shrugged his shoulders to rearrange his jacket, pulling his Big Bad persona over himself like a protective cape. “Just – fuck off, will ya? I’m done with all of this!”

He ignored the sympathetic look Tara gave him, realising that she knew what was going on, and turned to go. 

“Spike – “ Xander’s hand on his shoulder pulled him back and he found himself enfolded in a warm embrace, familiar lips seeking his as Xander kissed him as if his life depended on it.

“Good Lord!” 

“Well thank God! I was beginning to think Xander would never pull his head out of his butt!”

“Willow! You knew about this?” Buffy’s strident tone barely registered as Spike wrapped his arms around Xander’s shoulders and kissed him back.

* * *

**End**

* * *


End file.
